“Cloud computing” services provide shared network-based resources, applications, and information to computers and other devices upon request. In cloud computing environments, database services can be provided by servers to users' computer systems via the Internet and wireless networks rather than installing software locally on users' computer systems. A user can interact with database systems, email systems and instant messaging systems, by way of example, in a cloud computing environment.